Dark Willow
by Ayrton
Summary: Giles/Willow. A missing scene set during 'Grave'. Warning for angst and twisted fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

_A missing scene between Giles and Dark Willow. Set during 'Grave'. Warning for angst and twisted schoolgirl fantasies._

* * *

"I thought she'd never leave."

Willow smiled at her own ingenuity. Giles' unexpected appearance was a drawback but when she found out that he'd borrowed magics from the coven she felt the excitement rush through her veins. The former Watcher would present a worthier challenge than a mere Slayer. Of course she knew that even with his new powers, Giles was no match for her. But he would be more fun to play with.

So she sent Buffy away to rescue her sister from the fire she had conjured up. The Slayer would only be in the way. She had this annoying habit of saving her Watcher's butt. Willow wanted him alone. When they last spoke, he'd called her an amateur. Boy, was he in for a surprise!

She had seen Buffy hesitate when she had sent the large fire ball through the shattered roof. Willow could tell that she was torn between staying to help Giles and running after her sister and Xander. Even after being away so long and leaving his Slayer alone to mess things up, Buffy still felt strongly for her Watcher. He still had a hold on her and only after his "Go" she rushed out to chase the fire in the sky.

Giles scrambled into a sitting position amidst the debris from the ceiling and demolished bookcases. The vision in his left eye was blurred because of the blood that kept trickling in from his temple. He felt his strength fading and when Buffy had left, the hopelessness of the situation really sank in. After their last display of powers the Wicca had emerged from underneath the concrete, unharmed; as if the ceiling had not just collapsed on top of her. There was not even a spec of dust on her black jacket.

Willow felt a surge of adrenaline go through her at the sight of the Watcher. He was defeated. She revelled in the thought that for the first time in her life she had complete control over another human being. He was at her mercy. She could do with him whatever she pleased. She was no longer burdened by these petty human rules and regulations. She made her own laws now. The powerful force inside her was growing and the feeling of being completely invincible made her dizzy.

"I finally have you all to myself."

Giles had been completely drained of his magical powers and they both knew it.

"Does that make you happy?" he managed to croak, his voice raw and hoarse of dust. He coughed.

"It makes little old Willow happy." The Wicca stated as if she were talking about a close friend from the past. "You know she was in love with you for a long time."

Giles looked at her with his good eye. What was this about all of a sudden? A schoolgirl crush for the teacher? An unrequited love that had kept lingering all this time? He did not want to go there and changed the subject. There was too much at stake.

"Willow, you must stop this course of action while you still can."

She looked at him quasi puzzled.

"Willow's over there, Watcher."

She pointed to the right of him and Giles caught sight of a slender figure in yellow worker pants and a brown sweater with green stripes. She smiled at him, a warm smile. She was genuinely happy to see him.

"Hi, Giles." Young Willow said and a blush appeared on her cheeks.

Giles was too confused to react. He didn't understand where this was going. Why had Dark Willow conjured up her alter ego?

"Say hi, Giles." The Wicca ordered.

"Hi, Willow." The words were forced out of his mouth. Dark Willow was working her magics.

"Good boy."

She was directing her own little play and Giles was in the leading role. He shifted a bit to get a better look at the double but instantly wished he hadn't. An excruciating pain shot through his body and made him gasp. He felt every single rib and suspected that the majority of them was broken. He had trouble breathing and feared for his lungs.

"Are you in pain?" Dark Willow asked conversationally. "Can't have that now, can we?"

She spoke a short spell which relieved the pain in his body. He carefully allowed himself to relax his muscles and found that the aching had completely disappeared. He tensed up again when he heard Dark Willow cast another spell and braced himself for the unexpected. But nothing happened. The pain was gone and he was able to breathe normally. Tentatively he began prodding his ribs.

"Better?"

"Thank you."

He felt great actually. He had never felt better in his life. Warm and relaxed, very at ease with himself as if he'd just drunk a glass of good whiskey. He became acutely aware of the fact that Young Willow was there in his peripheral vision...watching him from under her eyelashes, smiling at him.

He turned to her and noticed how his heart rate went up at the sight of this schoolgirl from his past. She seemed to him the most beautiful being in the universe. His breathing became deeper, a tingling feeling spread through his entire body. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was this voice warning him that something was very wrong here.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Dark Willow's voice sounded enchanting, seductive.

Giles could only agree. He hadn't felt this way in a long time and he recognised the feeling as a deep desire, a longing that had to be fulfilled. No, ...worse. He came to his senses when he realised that he lusted after this schoolgirl he saw before him.

"What are you doing?" Giles asked urgently and tried to spin around to face the witch that was playing this twisted game.

Dark Willow wouldn't let him. She made him look at this Willow from the past. He was unable to take his eyes off her. Not that he wanted to, but he had enough presence of mind to know what was happening. The Wicca made sure of that. And he would be her puppet on a string. Subject to her every whim, unable to resist the suggestions she put inside his head, but still leaving in tact that part of the brain that fully realises what is happening; what is right and wrong, what is twisted and foul.

"I see you understand what's happening to you." Dark Willow said behind him. "I'm really good, aren't I? Admit it."

"I admit that you are the best." Giles said without wanting to. But he also managed to speak of his own accord. "Why are you doing this?"

"What makes you think _I'm_ doing this?" Dark Willow replied. "Are those not pleasant feelings the young girl arouses in you?"

Giles knew with all his heart that none of this was real but he couldn't deny the fact that he was very aroused at the sight of this ghost from the past. She looked exactly the way he remembered her. Innocent, a little clumsy, boyish.

A sensuous body wrapped in childish clothes.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Still rated T but one line might be closer to the M-rating. Anyway; no explicit stuff really._

* * *

"Get out of my mind!" Giles spat.

That last thought was not his. She was trying to penetrate his mind and soon he would not be able to distinguish between his own thoughts and her intrusions.

"I asked you a question. Are these not pleasant feelings?"

He felt her powerful presence invading his brain, trying to make him answer. She only had to keep probing a few seconds before she had found his speech centre and forced out the reply.

"Very pleasant feelings indeed."

He looked at her in horror. She knew he now fully understood what she was capable of. By now it was as easy as apple pie.

Dark Willow reached out her hand to Giles and slowly moved it upwards.

"Get up!"

Giles got to his feet and after another spell, a very local gust of wind removed most of the dust from his black coat.

"That's more like it." she said smugly and made him turn around. "Although..." She regarded his black clothes and spiky hair. "Take off your coat."

He felt the command inside his head and found himself removing the long, black coat. It fell beside him on the floor and vanished before it had reached the ground. She looked him over.

"Come over here."

Giles tried to speak, but she would not allow it. Instead he felt his legs come into motion. Slowly and reluctantly he approached her. Her dark eyes tingling with pleasure over his futile efforts to resist her.

"I never liked you in these." She pointed disapprovingly at his grey sweater. "This is not the way us Willows remember you."

She cast another spell and in the blink of an eye she had dressed him in his old tweed suit. His hair had grown several inches in mere seconds and on his nose he felt the slight weight of his old spectacles. She regarded him with a content smile.

"I missed you, Giles. Did you miss me?"

"You know I did."

She made him turn around to face the schoolgirl version of herself. Instantly the overwhelming urge to step up to her and touch her was omnipresent. He understood by now that the second spell she had cast was the cause of these feelings. He was infatuated and subject to feelings beyond his control.

"You want to go to her?"

Giles glared at Young Willow, a glare meant for her alter ego, but she would not allow him to turn and face her. But he felt that even if common sense told him to turn away, his body would not obey. The mere thought of being distracted from this wonderful sight before him, made him angry. The little voice in the back of his mind warned him to take control, but his answer spoke of hardly contained self-restraint.

"You know what I want."

By now the overpowering feeling of wanting to be near the young girl was stronger than his own free will but Dark Willow teased him by keeping him rooted to the spot. Finally she mercifully released her hold on him and let him approach the girl, like a lion closing in on its prey. When he was close enough to touch her, the Wicca took control again. He couldn't lift a finger, let alone walk. He was only inches away from his goal and it was torture just to watch the object of his desire within reach. He was devouring her with his eyes.

"This is Willows dream."

She was speaking directly into his mind now.

"She often dreamed of you."

"Willow, stop what you're doing, it's..."

The sentence died somewhere inside his throat, because his heart told him something entirely different. He wanted to posses this lovely creature before him. She looked at him with her big brown eyes and reminded him of Bambi; an innocent about to be devoured by the big bad wolf.

"She dreamed that you would kiss her."

Giles physically felt the push in his back that allowed him to step closer. He leaned in and his hand went up to her chin. He tilted Young Willow's face upwards to meet his kiss. His lips touched hers carefully. He was using all the self-control he could muster, to keep himself from plunging into her.

He desperately tried to ignore what he was doing in order to be able to focus on the real issue. The girl he was kissing had been conjured up by her dark alter ego. Giles knew that she represented the Willow he used to know. And a tiny part of her still existed inside the angry young Wicca. The part that had once felt deeply for Giles. Through the strong link she had formed between them, he could sense that in Willow's heart there was no longer a place for love. He only saw darkness. A black pool of hate and anger against the world.

"Concentrate, Giles." Her voice whispered in his brain. "Stop thinking about the new me. Kiss her like you mean it."

To his horror Giles felt his tongue thrust forward. Young Willow admitted him and he felt her weaken in his arms when he explored these virgin grounds, showing her exactly what he planned to do to the rest of her body. His groin craved body contact and as on demand the young girl pressed herself against him. Dark Willow was monitoring and orchestrating her play.

Giles was frantically searching for a way to turn her game around to his advantage. The love she'd felt for him in the past was something he'd completely underestimated. All her life she had only wanted to impress him with her skills. He had not given her enough encouragement and praise. Only urgent warnings and paternal speeches about the dangers of magic. Maybe she had decided that now the time had come to show him and the rest of the world how skilled she really was. It was not too late yet, if only he could get to the Willow he used to know.

"Willow, this is not you." he panted heavily when she finally let him come up for air.

"O, come on Giles, don't tell me you've never fantasized about the young schoolgirls that littered your library night and day."

He tried to speak again but she blocked his vocal chords. Instead he felt movement in his arm. It reached out to young Willow, carefully taking her hand and placing it on the throbbing evidence of his arousal.

"Did you never dream one of us would grab you there?"

Giles closed his eyes in despair. His body ached for release but the sadness about Dark Willow turning their friendship into something cheap and sordid gave him the strength to oppose her. He tried to conjure up an image that would help distract him from the feelings that were invading his body like a tidal wave. An image of Xander appeared in his mind, Xander lying on his couch, sick with syphilis he had caught from a mummy. Xander looking horribly ill, foam on his mouth, snot dribbling from his nose, blood staining the Watcher's sofa...

Giles felt the muscles in his arm contract and was actually able to pull Young Willow's hand off his anatomy.

"Can you in all honesty say that you weren't tempted?" She spoke out loud this time, not inside his mind.

She was distracted. She was beginning to lose her strength. Giles knew he had found his trump card.

Xander.

Suddenly her voice deepened like that of a giant and he felt her roar into his eardrums.

"**You filthy piece of shit!**"

He was thrown off his feet and landed hard on the floor. A sudden whirlwind of power surged through the library followed by an eerie silence. But for Dark Willow's heavy breathing there was only the sound of a light breeze that came in through an enormous hole in the roof. Giles took advantage of the silence in his head to gather some strength. He noticed that the tweed suit had been replaced by his black outfit. The schoolgirl from their past was nowhere in sight.

Willow was done playing.

Now the killing would begin.


End file.
